


Raid Kills

by Ttori315



Series: Peter Parker Pranks [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, Peter is a Little Shit, peter pranking tony, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Peter pranks Tony by pretending RAID hurts him





	Raid Kills

“So you have spider powers, but do you have spider weaknesses?’Tony asked curiously, leaning against his work bench. Peter had been doing his homework in the lab as he worked. The teen looked up from his book, frowning.

“Spider weaknesses?” he asked, obviously confused.

Tony laughed. “Yeah, weaknesses. Like… i don’t know. Do you wanna eat bugs?”

Peter made a face and shook his head. “No more than a regular person. Certain bugs are delicacies in other countries.”

“So no bugs then. Do you think you’re more susceptible to pesticides now?” Tony started to look through the cabinet under his bench, knowing he had what he was looking for somewhere.

“I mean, they’re pretty poisonous to most humans, so I doubt they’re any more poisonous to me. Maybe I got all of the benefits of spider powers?” He sounded hopeful and Tony laughed again.

“Maybe there aren’t any drawback. Aha! Here it is!” he pulled out a can of RAID and showed it to Peter. “What do you think will happen if I spray you with this?”

“Probably nothing. I highly doubt some RAID is gonna hurt me.” Peter stood and walked over, examining the can in Tony’s hand. “Try it.”

“You want me to just spray you, not knowing the consequences?” Tony stared at him.

“For science?” Peter said innocently

Tony shook his head. “You’ve been around me way too much, but we have a full medical bay, so if anything does happen, we can get you down there.” He uncapped the spray bottle and lifted the can. “Ready?”

Peter nodded and held his arm out. Tony sprayed it and nothing happened.

Then Peter stiffened and fell to the floor.

“Peter! Peter!” Tony yelled, dropping to his knees and shaking him. “Holy shit! Fri! Vitals!”

“Peter’s vitals are all normal, Boss.” Friday said, a hint of disapproval in her voice.

“They’re… Peter what the fuck!” Tony yelled as the teen sat up, frowning at one of the many cameras in the lab.

“Friday you ruined the prank!” he complained.

“Ruined the prank? Peter I am going to murder you!” Tony sat next to him, breathing hard. “I have a heart condition you little shit!”

Peter laughed and hugged him. “I’m sorry! I couldn’t resist!”

Tony hugged him back, trying to steady his breathing. “If you ever do that again I will kill you, bring you back from the dead, and kill you again.”


End file.
